


But howsoever strange and admirable

by Geekhyena



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Gen, Internal Monologue, Love vs Duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekhyena/pseuds/Geekhyena
Summary: Toby brought Raj home. He hadn't expected her to come home, as well. (Tybalt's perspective of the end of An Artificial Night)





	But howsoever strange and admirable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palmedfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmedfire/gifts).



> A treat for palmedfire. Many thanks go to FairestCat for the beta!

His nephew is home. His nephew is home and so is October. She is there, she is in his Court and he had sent her to her death. Her Fetch had arrived, and it had been because of the stolen children, he had been certain of it. 

Could he deny that her blood would have been on his hands? That he had asked, knowing she would say yes, because she was a hero, even as she denied it, even as it burned bright within her. She would rip down the doors of the world if she had to, and die trying, and it would have been because of him. And it would be because of him. 

He is wise enough to know that Fetches rarely portended the longevity of their mirrors, and he had not expected her to come back. But kings are rarely afforded such luxuries as affection or remorse, and his duty to his subjects ruled over all other feelings. He is a King of Cats, and the children of his court had been stolen - if there was any way to get the children back, he would have had to take it, no matter what it cost. No matter who it cost.

And she is back, and has returned Raj to him. Alive. And all it means is that it isn’t over yet. She has beaten the impossible before - dare he hope she might again? She has beaten odds before, she might yet again. By all his race’s First, he hopes she might yet again. And if she does not…...and if she did not, he would still have done what was necessary. And only lost his heart in trade.


End file.
